The present invention relates to a method and system for achieving undulating motion for a body in a fluid and for making various uses of this undulating motion.
In particular, the present invention relates to methods and systems for utilizing vortices created by a body in a fluid under conditions where there is a relative flow between the body and the fluid.
One of the well known areas where use is made of undulating motion of a body in a fluid is in connection with fishing lures. For example, there are known rocking lures which are constructed in such a way that in order to simulate the swimming movement of fish the body of the lure is given a construction which is intended to induce undulating movement of the lure. However, such lures are constructed in an extremely inefficient manner, primarily on the theory of creating a lack of stability of the lure in the liquid. For example, such lures include a relatively large plate or other obstacle to flow of fluid, generally extending transversely to the direction of flow, and placed at the leading end of the lure where a traction line is connected thereto so that a desired undulating motion can be achieved. However, in practice such an undulating motion is restricted only to a certain part of the lure which moves practically along a straight line.